


Cookie

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [8]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane, Brendon, Dale and Trent are hanging out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie

“What did you just call him?” Kane asked, raising an eyebrow. “Please tell me I heard that right. _Cookie_?”

Trent’s face turned bright red. Hanging out with people who knew about him and Dale was amazing and not to mention liberating. Brendon and Kane had come up to his room with drinks and food to hang out and Trent couldn’t be more grateful. He didn’t have to keep his distance from Dale or pretend that he hadn’t fallen for him. But it did open up doors to situations like this, which was rather embarrassing.

“Cookie. What’s wrong with that?” Dale asked, shrugging his shoulders and grinning widely. “He’s delicious you know.” He put his arm around Trent’s shoulder and pulled him close. “Especially this spot,” he added and pressed his lips against Trent’s neck. “Yum.”

“God, you’re going to make me sick,” Brendon said, scrunching up his nose. He took a sip from his drink and then looked at Dale. “I never imagined you to be such a soft soul,” he told him, shaking his head in amusement. He had liked Dale before all of this started, but now he was spending some time with him, he came to realize he had hardly scratched the surface of what Dale was really like. It became quite clear to him why Trent had fallen for him.

“He’s just soft and gooey because I’m here,” Trent said, chucking a peanut into his mouth. “I have that heart-warming kind of effect on people.”

“Yeah, whatever, _Cookie_ ,” Kane replied with a snort.

Trent simply responded by throwing a peanut at his friend and then sticking his tongue out at him. “Well, you’re an idiot, Williamson.”

“Kids, be nice,” Brendon interrupted the two younger men. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he was stopped by a knock on the door.

“Probably one of the other guys,” Kane said and stood up. He was quite surprised no one else had walked in on Trent and Dale just like he had some weeks ago. “I’ll check who it is.” He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. “It’s Tim.” He turned towards Dale and Trent. “What should I do?”

“Let him in,” Trent replied with a nod. “You don’t mind, do you?” he asked, looking at Dale, who still had his arm slung around his shoulder. “He’s one of my best mates.”

“No problem,” Dale answered with a smile. “The more the merrier.”

Kane opened the door and Tim barged into the room with a big smile on his face. “Here you all are!” he said, looking around the room. His smile was soon replaced by a look of confusion when he noticed Dale. “And that’s Dale Steyn,” he stated, pointing at the South African. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s dating Trent,” Brendon replied, before Dale could. “Our boy has finally found someone to call his own,” he added with a cheesy smile. “And they’re nauseatingly cute.”

“Yeah, right.” Tim snorted and shook his head. “And I’m dating the Queen,” he said as he reached out for one of the beers on the table. “What are you doing here, really?”

“He’s telling the truth,” Dale answered and to prove his point he kissed Trent’s cheek. “We started dating back in India. I’m here because I missed him.”

“Fuck, you’re not kidding,” Tim responded, his eyes widening in shock. “How long has this been going on?” he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he added before anyone could answer his first question. Trent was one of his best friends and he thought they trusted each other.

“I’m sorry, Tim,” Trent started and bit his lip. He had wanted to tell Tim, but with everything that had been going on, he had just never found the perfect opportunity to do so. “I was going to…”

Tim shook his head in disbelief. “I thought we were mates,” he said and then he got up and left the room without saying another word.

“That didn’t go well,” Kane said after a short, awkward silence.

“I should go talk to him.” Trent felt genuinely bad for not telling Tim. He was right, they were mates and they were supposed to trust each other. If it had been the other way around, he probably would have been upset as well.

“Yeah.” Dale patted Trent on his lower back. “He won't stay mad at you. Don’t worry.”

Trent left the room and made the short walk over to Tim’s. The door was unlocked so he let himself in. “Tim?” he asked with a soft voice. He found the other man sitting on the bed, cross-legged and with his headphones on. “Tim,” Trent repeated, a little louder to make sure Tim would hear him.

“What do you want?” Tim asked as he took off the headphones. “Come to gush about your boyfriend?” he added, tossing his iPod across the bed.

“Listen, mate,” Trent started, looking at his friend. “You’re right. I should have trusted you and I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell you. I understand that you’re pissed at me. You’ve got every right to be.”

“Damn right I do,” Tim replied and looked up at Trent. “I wouldn’t have told anyone. I _won’t_ tell anyone,” he said, fidgeting with the sleeve of his sweater.

“I know that,” Trent said, nodding as he sat down next to Tim. “I really am sorry.”

Tim looked at his friend and sighed deeply. “I know,” he muttered. “You’re an idiot,” he added and gave Trent a playful push. He was never one to stay mad at his friends for a long time.

Trent nodded in reply, relief washing over him when he saw Tim smile again. “Yeah, I am.”

The two men sat in silence for a minute, until Tim turned his head to look at Trent. “Does he have the crazy eyes when you guys have sex?” he asked, barely able to keep himself from laughing.

Trent punched Tim’s shoulder. “God, no. That would be terrifying,” he said. “He’s a really sweet guy, you know. Not at all what most people think he’s like.”

“Do you love him?” Tim asked, getting more serious again.

Trent shrugged his shoulders. He had been asking himself that same question quite a lot lately. “Maybe. I don’t know. I guess.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tim said, grinning widely. “Well, well. Who’d have thought? Trent Boult and Dale Steyn: international cricketing loverboys. It’s got a nice ring to it.”

 


End file.
